Six Years Ago
by AzuraRii
Summary: Seminggu penuh kebersamaan dua bocah beda angkatan—LenIA / MASAK GUE GANTENG BEGINI DIPANGGIL SETAN!/
1. Chapter 1

Haloo Minna-san! Saya Aouthor baru untuk Fandom ini! Yoroshiku, Ne?

Ini fanfict perdana (?) saya disini. Maaf kalo ternyata Alay bin Lebay ya! Ini tumben saya bikin se-gahool mungkin.

Oke, _Happy Reading!_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Six Years Ago?

Vocaloid adalah milik yang menciptakan dan mengembangkannya masing-masing, bukan punya saya.

Saya hanya punya cerita ini.

Warning : Gaje, Garing, Abal, RANDOM, PAIRING ANTI-MAINSTREAM, dan seluruh kerabatnya—

—Oh ya, Lebay detected!

_okay, the story is begin!_

.

.

.

Heilooh _Girl~!_

Gue, Len Kagamine. Makhluk Kelebihan kadar _Handsome _yang baru saja menginjak usia 14 tahun. Masih muda? Emang, Tapi tenang aja kok. Ganteng gak dinila pake umur. Apalagi kadar ganteng nya gue yang memang dari rahim udah kelihatan. Suster yang nanganin gue aja pada klepek-klepek.

Oke, Maaf rada OOT. Ini nih. Gue lanjutin ceritanya, Gak usah pada lempar sandal!

Nah gini, Pagi di hari minggu yang kayaknya cerah ini. Gue masih tidur ganteng di kamar gue, dengan selimut dan bantal guling kesayangan tentunya.

Tapi, Tiba-Tiba aja. Sesuatu menarik selimut gue paksa.

_Blerrrrr_

Dan dengan tak berdosanya, Makhluk kurang baek ini menyiram seluruh permukaan _limited edition _wajah tamvan gue. dan dengan seketika gue melek belek.

"Onee-chan, Udah pagi"

Katanya Makhluk yang ternyata gadis SD kurang asem dengan wajah datar ala pantat Teflon.

.

.

_WHUUTTTT! ONEE-CHAN?!_

Kayaknya anak ini perlu dibawa ke dokter mata. Kadar _min _nya udah keterlaluan.

.

.

Sungguh pagi yang sangat greget!. Gue nyakar tembok saking gregetannya.

.

.

.

xxxxx

.

.

.

Nah sekarang sudah setengah jam sejak kejadian itu, Gue udah mandi _plus _makan roti selai pisang. Disebelah gue, Si Anak KURANG AJAR yang ternyata namanya KURANG WAJAR ini tengah menegak susu coklat. Maunya sih gue kasik tambahan _Sunlight _, Biar otaknya bersih mengkilap. Tapi kagak jadi karena takut dikeroyok massa sama keluarganya. entar kalo ganteng gue ilang gimana?!

Oh ya, Lupa ngasik tau namanya. Tadi dia bilang kalo gak salah namanya IA, Aneh kan?!

"Orang tuanya IA-chan dimana?" Kata Gue _sok _ramah. Terpaksa banget sih.

" … "

Dan bukannya jawab, dia malah diem aja. natap gue tanpa minat.

_Sumveh to the max nih bocah_

Bantin gue kagak jelas.

.

_Sreetttt_

Dan akhirnya, setelah dengan sabar menunggu beberapa menit. Si Bocah IA itu ngabisin susu coklatnya. Dengan tatapan super datar, Dia tanpa bersalah menyerahkan seonggok kertas beramplop _peach _Atau apalah itu gak penting.

Setelah gue bukak, Tiba-tiba kapak imajiner mirip punya temen sekelas gue—Namanya Mayu tertancap pas panget di kepala gue. Huuuhhh! untung aja imajiner, coba kalo asli. Bisa kebayang nantinya muka 'Indah' bak karya seni(Bukan air seni!) ini rusak parah!.

_Huuuhhhahhuuhha._

Oke gue tarik napas dulu sebelum bacain ke lu semua apa yang tertulis di surat itu.

_Untuk anak Bunda paling ganteng sejagat Kagamine_

Jangan pada muntah lu!

_Nak, Maaf ya. Bunda, Ayahmu dan Rin pergi ke rumah pamanmu bentar. Mau nginep 7 hari berhubung liburan._

_Ohh iya, jaga Si IA ya… itu lho! dulu dia pernah main ke rumah kita pas masih TK! anaknya Tante Luka!_

_Nanti kami belikan pisang 1 keranjang._

_salam,_

_Ibundamu~_

.

.

Yap, itulah isi pesan Ibunda Gue tercintah. Bunda Lily Kagamine.

Dengan senyuman—Atau cengiran bahagia. Gue ambil satu lagi amplop kecil dengan sejumlah yen yang cukup buat pesta pora 1 minggu.

_P. S : Tante Luka nitip uang itu buat jajan IA satu minggu ya~!_

Dengan tulisan super mini. Gue tetep bisa baca itu tulisan penuh suka cita.

.

.

.

.

_Anak SD macem IA kan gak banyak perlu uang. yahhh gue abisin aja setengahnya!_

_._

_._

_._

Pikir gue dengan pinternya. Hehehehe Len Kagamine emang _Awsome!_

Sementara Gue masih cengar-cengir kagak jelas, Si bocah IA itu dengan seenaknya turun kursi lumayan tinggi—Dia kan masih SD, Wajar kursinya kelihatan Gede— Bersiap pergi entah kemana gue gak ambil pusing. Yang penting dia balik lagi entar kesini dengan selamat sentosa tanpa luka. Biar gue kagak kena marah.

Dan ternyata, Dia turun buat ganti baju. Abis itu tiba-tiba buka pintu depan rumah.

"Len-Nee-Chan. Jalan-jalan." Kata bocah itu singkat. Sambil nunjuk gue sama pintu.

_Nih anak ternyata nyusahin ya_

Pikir gue sambil geleng-geleng.

Ngomong-ngomong, Dia masih manggil gue 'Onee-chan'?!

"Tsk, jangan panggil aku 'Nee-chan', aku cowok tau" Dengan kesabaran super, Dan tak lupa senyuman Seger. Gue bilang Kata-kata di atas. Maunya sih gue teriakin tuh bocah sampe congek, Tapi gak tega juga. Mukanya imut sih.

_Oke, tolong lupakan bait yang terakhir._

.

_Hahhhhh_

Gue menghela napas pasrah, Abis itu melihat Si IA yang masih natap gue datar, _Plus _kebingungan.

_GILE! Imut Banget Vrohhhhh!_

Batin gue teriak, Tapi tolong dilupakan.

_Sepertinya Batin gue perlu dilariin ke RSJ paling deket_

Kali ini, entah mengapa gue penget banget mukul otak gue sendiri. Bisa-bisanya dia ngehina batinnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Maaf, Gue kayaknya musti bertengkar dulu sama batin gue. gak lama kok. paling cuman 5 menit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Len-Nii-chan, Ayo kita jalan-jalan."

" … "

Gue Cengo, batin gue juga ikut Cengo. dah 30 menit gue berantem dengan diri sendiri,Ayau apalah namanya gue gak peduli. Yang penting ;

_IA-mini itu manggil gue 'Onii-chan' ! Gilak! Entah kenapa gue seneng banget!._

Akhirnya, Gue dan Batin gue udah gak berantem. Dah gitu dengan semangat entah-karena-apa. Gue jadi pengen banget nganterin Si IA-mini jalan-jalan keluar.

Dan Entah sejak kapan, otak ini dan cerita gue semakin kurang jelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah apa yang bakal terjadi sama gue Setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

* * *

**A/N :**

.

Engghhhhh, Salam kenal semuanya ^^

Saya Author baru untuk Fandom ini, di atas tadi udah saya bilang ya?

Panggil aja Riichan, Riicchi, dan Rii apapun yang enak didengar (MIN. Rii-nyet )

Hehehe semoga kalian suka ya~!

.

.

.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Engg…., Maaf ya. Buat kalian yang kurang suka pairing ini. saya cuman coba-coba berhadiah aja kok~ hwehehehe. Semoga kalian terhibur.

Ehhh ya! makasih buat yang review ya! review kalian benar-benar _moodboster!_

Oke, _Happy Reading!._

* * *

_._

_._

"Heeee?! IA-chan! kamu bilang mau kemana tadi?!"

.

"IA mau ke Rumah Hantu."

.

"Kamu bilang kemana?!"

.

"Rumah Hantu"

.

"Keman—

.

"—Len. Nee. Chan. Rumah. Hantu."

.

" …O…oke "

.

.

.

.

Six Years Ago?

Vocaloid adalah milik yang menciptakan dan mengembangkannya masing-masing, bukan punya saya.

Saya hanya punya cerita ini.

Warning : Gaje, Garing, Abal, RANDOM, PAIRING ANTI-MAINSTREAM, dan seluruh kerabatnya—

—Oh ya, Lebay detected!

_okay, the story is begin!_

* * *

.

.

.

Oke, ayo gue jelasin dulu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang ini.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, setelah dengan KURANG PINTAR-nya (Sori aja, gue gak merasa kalo gue BEGO!) gue menuruti permintaan berbumbu manis IA-mini-kupret. Sekarang dia ngajak gue ke wahana yang entah-sejak-kapan ada di Taman Kota deket apartemen gue.

Lu nanya apa sebenernya wahana _itu?._

_._

_Rumah, Hantu._

_._

Biasa aja kan?

.

Yahhh, mungkin menurut lu wahana itu biasa aja, sangat _mainstream _dan ada di seluruh taman bermain di mana saja gue gak peduli. Ohhh tunggu— Kok bisanya Rumah Hantu ada di Taman Kota?.

Oke, gue rasa itu kurang penting untuk dipikirin.

Sekarang masalah yang terbesar dari kejadian ini adalah—

.

.

.

—Gue, Len Kagamine, 14 tahun. mengaku 'KURANG' berani untuk memasuki wahana super biasa aja, Rumah. Hantu.

_JANGAN PADA KETAWA WOOYYY!_

Takut itu sifat alami manusia! itu wajar vrroohhh!

Sekarang yang penting, IA-mini-kupret gak boleh tau kalo gue takut masuk wahana inneeehh!

"Len-nee—

—Nii!"

"Maksud IA, Len-nii-chan. Ayo cepet masuk. udah giliran."

O-oowwhhh, Gimana iniihhh!

_._

_(Ya Tuhanku, salahkah hambamu punya wajah ganteng _overdosis?_ dosakah hambamu punya banyak fans?)_

_._

Dan hal yang paling pertama gue pikirin itu adalah berdoa. lu bilang gue narsis?! biarin! narsis itu kan di-HALAL-kan bila lu ganteng stadium akut!

Ekhem-ekhem, oke, jadi sekarang gue cuman punya satu pilihan ;

Pasrah.

.

.

Ya, itu pilihan satu-satunya yang keluar dari otak yang —kayaknya— _jenius _ini.

Dan akhirnya, gue sama inih bocah masuk juga.

Inilah momen-momen paling seram sepanjang sejarah hidup gue—ohh ya, ngomong-ngomong, Ada yang mau nulis _biografi _tentang gue? kalo ada, tolong judulnya gak jauh-juah amat dari 'Makhluk Tuhan Paling Ganteng Sedunia-akhirat'. Terimakasih, semoga tenang Disisi-NYA#Digebugin rame-rame

_Bahkan malaikat pun terpesona ama gue_

Oke, gue lanjutin, jauhkan pisau lipat itu dari muka gue.

Sekarang, Pintu masuk penuh bau anyir darah, yang kayaknya itu darah kucing tetangga sebelah gue—terbukti dari Tetangga gue itu, Rei Kagene. nangis-nangis najong sambil melukin kucingnya, Rui yang udah tingal kenangan— Pintunya serem banget brohhh! ada banci taman lawangnya!

Dan dengan tiba-tiba, banci rambut samurai ungu itu menambok kepala gue.

"Jangan kira gue gak dengar apa yang lu bilang tadi bocah!" Katanya sewot banget, mukanya bertambah serem 130%!

Yap, tersangka penambokan kepala gue ini pasti cenayang gadungan.

—Dan lagi-lagi,. kepala gue ditambok orang berambut ungu ini—

"Len-Nee—

—Sudah kubilng 'NII'! "

"Len-'NII'-chan. **masuk."**

Uwwwoohhhh, Sepertinya IA-chan (Untuk saat ini, gue males manggil dia 'mini') sudah mulai marah. anak dengan warna rambut kurang _mainstream _ini menarik paksa tangan gue, semakin memasuki tempat ini.

Oh ya, untuk catatan, dari tadi ternyata gue diem terus di depan pintu, ngeliatin Si penjaga pintu berambut ungu itu dengan pandangan _najis._

_Pantesan dia melotot dari tadi._

pikir gue.

.

.

xxx

.

.

Di dalam, sumpeehhh demi Naruto Jaipongan, ini tempat seremmmmm banget brroohhhh!

Ada mayat-mayatannya, kayak beneran lagi.

( _Di tempat lagi, staf pembuat Rumah hantu ini berbicara_

_Orang 1: Wooyyy! lu dapet dari mana replica mayatnya? kok mirip asli gitu?!_

_Orang 2: Gue minjem di Ruang mayat sebelah rumah._

_Orang 1: …)_

(Ekhem-ekhem, kini kamera kembali menyorot Homo sapiens paling ganteng se kampong raya. Len Kagamine.)

Enggg… Helo bro, gue sekarang tengah melihat-lihat ruangan penuh bercak darah dan tak lupa potongan organ, gile…. serem banget broh, ini yang bikin rumah hantunya gimana mukanya ya? Kemungkinan sih sama seremnya kayak rumah hantu bikinannya ya? HIII amit-amit jabang bayi gue gak mau liat mukanya!

(_Diluar, Seorang pria berambut ungu panjang tengah bersin massal, tiba-tiba saja ia ingin menebas seekor bocah berambut pirang)_

Nah lu pasti tau gimana kiranya sekarang wajah _ultimate _ganteng muka gue, beda sama Si IA, dia malah natap bosan ke tempat ini. Ya Tuhan! ini anak kagak tau apa namanya serem ya?! kapan-kapan gue ajarin nihh!.

Ya, kapan-kapan gue kunci dia di kamar mayat terdekat, bila perlu kunci 1 minggu dah gitu langsung balikin ke mamah-nya tercinta, Luka Megurine.

Dan kalo itu beneran terjadi, gue bakal dilaporin departemen perlindungan anak, teman-teman.

Dia tetep jalan keluar, tampangnya datar banget.

Mulai detik ini, IA miniMegurine, seorang anak usia 10 thn. akan dicap sebagai anak dengan muka 100% bersaudara dengan pantat Panci, Teflon, talenan dsb.

Oke, berhenti maen-maen, gue mulai gila nehhh!

Sekarang, banyak hantu-hantu mulai berusaha bikin gue sama si IA ini ketakutan—

—Ohh ya, btw. ini rumah hantu namanya ' Meet and Greet Sadako' diduga, yang bikin tempat ini _desperate _berat karena gak bisa jadi model terkenal. —

—Dan lagi-lagi, seorang bersurai ungu bersin MAHA dasyat dan pengen membakar siapapun makhluk kuning di dekatnya.

_Hiiiiii~!  
Huuuuuu~!_

_Khukhukhukhu!_

_Hiyahahahaha~!_

Dan mereka pun melancarkan aksinya menakuti kami.

Dan lo tau apa yang terjadi pada Gue?!

.

.

.

.

.

_Bruuukkkk!_

.

.

.

.

"Len-nee-chan. jangan pingsan."

.

Yap, tiba-tiba semuanya jadi gelap. terakhir gue inget Si IA manggil-manggil nama gue, nadanya khawatir sih, tapi kok mukanya datar-datar aja sih? kayaknya dia perlu operasi urat muka deh.

.

.

.

xxx

.

.

.

"Urrggghhhh!"

Erangan singkat gue menjadi yang pertama kalinya gue dengar, tembok latar kuning + pisang adalah pemandangan pertama yang mata gue lihat. aneh ya, biasanya orang pingsan pasti liat dinding putih dulu pas baru sadarnya …

Aduuh gue lupa, kan di hidup gue kagak ada yang normal!

"Len-nee-chan?"

Dan suara unyu bocah kecil membuat mata gue melirik kearah bawah, di samping kasur yang ternyata kasur dan kamar gue, IA kelihatannya baru bangun juga. Dan menurut tebakan gue, dia nungguin gue dari tadi.

_IHHH! IMUT BANGET SUMVEHHH!_

Oke, lupakan. tolong.

"Ehhh IA-chan? bagaimana dengan rumah hantunya?"

Tanya gue, penasaran sih apa yang terjadi tadi.

Sementara dia, malah kedip-kedip bingung sambil mengang botol air, yang gue duga mau dia kasik ke gue.

"Onee-chan. minum."

Katanya datar. masih manggil gue dengan panggilan 'kesayangan' nya.

_Glukkkk_

_Gluukkkk_

_Glukkkkk_

Dan akhirnya gue minum juga itu air mineral, semoga gak isi racunnya.

"Tadi Len-nee-chan pingsan. dibawa kesini sama om-om rambut ungu tadi."

Kata IA tenang. pipi gembulnya bergeol setiap dia bicara. imut sekali.

Aduuhhhh kok narasinya jadi kayak gitu ya?

Bahhhh. masa bodoh!

Oke, gue akhirnya udah merasa baikan. kelihatannya sekarang udah malam, udah saatnya bobok ganteng. mata gue udah tinggl 5 _watt. _padahal baru aja tadi bangun.

_Kruuuyuuuuukkkkkk_

Dan suara nyaring menuhin kamar gue, diduga asalnya dari seekor bocah berambut pirang-stroberi yang lagi mengangin perutnya datar.

Dan entah kenapa, itu bikin gue tersenyum geli.

"Hehh!, Lapar ya?"

Kata Gue. sengaja ngeledek dia sebenernya.

Sementara Si bocah yang ditanyain malah ngangguk-ngangguk. mukanya ada rona-rona _pink _–nya dikit. hihihi imut banget sih! inih bocah.

Oke, itung-itung gue udah _sering _banget bilang nih bocah imut.

Dan kita pun akhirnya bikin makan malam, tentu yang bikin makanannya cuman gue. Dia cuman dapet tugas makan, abis itu gosok gigi+cuci muka. dan yang terakhir naik pesawat kealam mimpi. selesai. tamat.

Sementara gue bikin sup wortel untuk gue, dan _pancake _coklat ektra wipol buat tuh bocah—

—Ya bercanda lah ding! mana mungkin gue kasik wipol? secara, wipol di apartemen ini dah mau abis sob.

Setelah semua siap kita makan bersama

.

.

.

.

.

Dan mala mini, IA sukses menetap di apartemen gue selama seminggu kedepan. dihitung dari hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Engghhhhhh. makasih buat yang baca, semoga masuk surga#Amin.

Aneh ya? semoga kalian suka aja sih.

Oke, itu aja.

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Heiloohhh All!, saya kembali lagi membawa seengok cerita kurang _mainstream _dengan kadar alay 140%. sudah bebas pajak, tapi belum bebas kuota.

Hehehe, terimakasih ya! sudah mau meluangkan waktunya demi cerita kurang waras buatan saya ini, terimakasih juga buat anda para Reviewer yang selalu berhasil menerbangkan mood saya ke level maksimal! kalian yang terbaik!.

Oke, daripada saya semakin ngawur overdosis, mendingan lansung dibaca saja~

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

.

.

_Kruuuyuuuukkkk_

_._

_Byuurrrrrrr!_

_._

_._

"Len-nee. aku lapar"

.

"BISAKAH KAU TAK MENYIRAMKU DENGAN AIR GOT! INI MASIH PAGI!"

.

.

Ya, gue, Len Kagamine. Berjanji tidak akan lupa mengunci pintu kamar sebelum tidur.

.

.

* * *

Six Years Ago?

Vocaloid adalah milik yang menciptakan dan mengembangkannya masing-masing, bukan punya saya.

Saya hanya punya cerita ini.

Warning : Gaje, Garing, Abal, RANDOM, PAIRING ANTI-MAINSTREAM, dan seluruh kerabatnya—

—Oh ya, Lebay detected!

_okay, the story is begin!_

* * *

.

.

Oke, ini masih pagi, baru jam 8 di hari LIBURAN ke 2.

Dan gue lagi-lagi disiram pake air oleh bocah yang sama, yang kemaren dari pagi sampe malem diungsikan ke rumah gue dengan berbekal sekoper baju dan seamplop uang –ppiiippp- yen.

Gile pake banget, inih bocah perlu diajarin tata karma pada orang ganteng! masak disiram pake air got?! coba pake susu? kan lebih elit!

Ehhhh, tapi kan lengket, ya?

Ahh masa bodo. yang penting gue harus cepet-cepet mandi, kadar kegantengan gue dipertaruhkan saat ini!.

Ohhh tunggu dulu? tadi IA bilang apa ya?

.

'_Len-nee, aku lapar.'_

_._

_._

Kalau gak salah gitu ya?

Aduhhh gue lupa, tadi malem itu bahan makanan terakhir! gue lupa belanja minggu kemaren!

.

_IA-mini gak marah, kan ? Kalo dikasi Errrr…..sapu rebus?_

.

Mogaa-moga dia terima lapang dada, dan masih hidup setelah menelan sapu rebus yang kemaren lusa digigit Rui Si kucing tetangga yang udah mati itu.

.

Pantesan aja dia mati kemaren. Huu! siapa suruh makan sapu orang ganteng?! kan kualat lu!

.

Oke, stop ngomongin kucing orang, Perut gue juga udah keroncongan. Minta diisi barang roti selai pisang ato kalo beruntung _Banana Cake _di toko sebelah. Hehehehe Gue kan lagi kaya! kemaren dapet seamplop uang tunai dari Tante Luka tercintahhh. lumayan lho, gue bisa beli 5 _banana cake _setiap hari dalam seminggu! hoorreee! hidup IA-mini! Hidup ibunya, Luka Megurine! Hidup Len orang Kece!

.

Nah, mari kita lanjutkan.

.

"IA-chan mau makan apa?" Kata Gue ramah, natap si IA itu dengan pandangan ter-cerah yang gue miliki, yang saking cerahnya pernah bikin Rin nabrak tembok pas ketemu gue di jalan. Hehehe rasain lu Rin! seminggu benjol di jidat pasti sangat menyakitkan~

Oke, rasanya gue adalah adik paling bejat sekaligus ganteng di seluruh errr… mungkin dunia? Entahlah, kegantengan gue tak tertandingi! oleh anjing sekalipun!

Err… mbak-mbak yang bikin naskahnya lagi sakit ya? kok gue ganteng gini disamain kaya anjing?

.

Oke-oke, lanjutkan!

.

" IA mau _Strawberry Pancake!" _Seru IA semangat, meski mukanya gak memadai buat disebut semangat.

Oke, dan dengan ini Gue yang udah selesai mandi pun menggandeng IA-mini ke _Cake shop _terdekat, masa bodo ini masih pagi, yang penting gue laper dan gue punya uang buat bayar 1 _Banana Cake _dan _1 Strawberry Cake_.

Dan gue pun menggeret bocah ini sampai ke tujuan.

.

* * *

"Emm… 1 _Banana Cake _dan 1 _Strawberry Cake, _Kaito"

.

"Oke deh Len, inget bayar!"

.

"Ahhh berisik lu!"

.

.

.

Setelah memesan 2 buah _cake_, gue langsung tancap gas ke meja no 2. Tempat dimana seekor bocah pirang stoberi setinggi pantat bagian atas gue berada, Si bocah IA itu duduk manis sambil natap keluar jendela. Dan Menurut dugaan gue, dia lagi liatin anjing-nya Mikou, kembarannya Miku yang lagi nangkring di jalanan.

"_Kawaii."_

Kata SI bocah itu datar.

Tapi entah mungkin perasaan gue aja, ada semburat ke-pink-pink-ngan (aduh sudah banget nulisnya) nempel di pipinya. Bikin Tingkat keimutannya naik 5 _level._

Entah perasaan gue aja ato mungkin narasinya agak Lebay?

.

" Len!, nih pesanan lu! awas gak bayar! nanti gue suruh nyuci piring lu!."

Kata pelayannya, gak ramah sama sekali.

"Ihhh Kaito! lu galak amat sih, lagi PMS?! Tenang aja gue bayar kok, gue kan lagi punya duit!"

Kata gue ke pelayannya, Kaito. temen gue satu SMP, orang paling pelit sedunia-akhirat. Diejek 'Kulkas berguling' sama temen-temen karena tas-nya isinya cuman es krim, gak ada bukunya sama sekali. Dan Mikou pernah menvonis , Kaito akan tumbuh menjadi seekor Madesu.

Bahkan satu kelas percaya sama 'vonis'an tak bermutu seorang Mikou Hatsune, dunia sudah mulai tak waras rupanya.

Tapi, jauh dalam lubuk hati gue yang paling dalam. Gue menyetujui vonisan Mikou tersebut.

.

Oke, pengenalan singkat gak penting, emangnya Kaito bakal sering muncul apa?!

.

"Yaudah, gih makan tuh pesanan lu!" Kata Kaito lagi sebelum dia lenyap dibalik pintu dapur _Cake Shop _ini.

Yap, sekarang saatnya gue menikmati seongok _cake _lezat bersama bocah di samping gue~

Tanpa gue sadari, ternyata Si IA udah ngabisin setengah _cake_-nya dan dengan seenak udelnya dia nyendok _cake _gue yang masih perawan, belum gue sentuh sedikitpun.

.

"_Cake _–nya _Oni_-chan enak. manis"

.

Katanya santai.

TUNGGU DULU!

.

1

.

2

.

3

.

MASAK ORANG GANTENG KAYA GUE DIBILANG SETAN?! (Oni = setan)

Sialan nih bocah. coba dia cowok, pasti udah gue jadiin jus!

.

Kalo kaya gini jadinya, mendingan IA manggil gue 'Len-nee-chan' deh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N :**

.

Err… Maaf pendek ya.

Entah kenapa saya susah pake banget bikin cerita yang satu ini biar lumayan panjang.

Juga, Oni itu beneran setan, ya? kalo salah, kasik tau aja ya~

Ohh, satu lagi. Ini menurut kalian (Khusunya yang cowok) Len udah mirip cowok, gak? maksudnya Bukan mukanya tapi ya…. kayak jalan pikirannya gitu. Entah kenapa saya agak susah nentuin gimana Len-nya mikir gitu ahhh pokoknya gitu deh susah jelasinnya.

Dan juga, judulnya belum nyambung sama cerita ya? nanti saya usahakan memperjelasnya.

Maaf atas bacotan di atas, lupakan saja atau jangan dibaca.

Terimakasih buat yang baca maupun dengan baiknya ngasik saya review, fav, maupun follow.

Untuk _silent _readers juga makasih, udah sempat-sempatnya baca fict kurang waras saya.

.

.

Terakhir,

.

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

'_IA-chan, setelah makan ini kita akan membeli bahan makanan untuk seminggu ini ya'_

_._

'_Baik, Len-Oni-chan.'_

_._

"_Errr… sebaiknya kau kembali memanggilku 'Len-nee-chan saja…..''(Daripada dipanggil setan, lebih baik dipanggil kakak perempuan)_

_._

'Baik_, Len-nee-chan'_

_._

' … '

.

.

* * *

**Six Years Ago?**

**Vocaloid adalah milik yang menciptakan dan mengembangkannya masing-masing, bukan punya saya.**

**Saya hanya punya cerita ini.**

**Warning : Gaje, Garing, Abal, RANDOM, PAIRING ANTI-MAINSTREAM, dan seluruh kerabatnya****—**

—**Oh ya, Lebay detected!**

_**okay, the story is begin!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Ekhem-ekhem, kembali lagi kalian bersama Len Kagamine. Makhluk Gateng _overload _ini kembali lagi menemani kalian dengan kekerenan dan ketamvanannya.

Oke, kantung muntah ada di sebelah sana kalau kau mau muntah.

Kembali ke topic awal, setelah selesai mengisi perut keren gue ini sepiring _Banana Cake _(Meskipun boncel disebelah ini mencurinya sesendok) juga memberi makan seekor bocah berambut pirang-stoberi itu _Strawberry Cake. _Gadis kecil itu dapat menghabiskannya, bahkan mencuri beberapa sendok kue lezat gue, terkadang, gue heran itu perut apa _blackhole _? selera makannya benar-benar mengerikan.

Dan sekarang, gue _feat _ gadis boncel ini mau pergi dari _Cakeshop _ini, tenang. Gue udah bayar kok, Kaito udah gak PMS lagi.

Rencananya, gue bakal beli bahan-bahan makanan untuk seminggu ini. Tentunya yang paling lezat! Gyahahahaha Len yang _awesome _ini sedang dalam masa-masa indah, dengan segemplok yen yang cukup untuk pesta pora.

Dan sepertinya gue udah bilang hal yang sama terus menerus, hehehe maaf vroohhh, tingkat kebahagiaan gue sedang di levek puncak~!

"Ayo, IA-chan! kita beli bahan makanan yang enak~!"

Dan tanpa sadar, gue narik-narik tangan IA-mini itu semangat, yang ditarik cuman angguk-angguk pasrah. muka datar abis kena semen itu tetep kayak semula.

Masa bodoh dengan mukanya, gue pun menariknya menuju ke swalayan terdekat.

* * *

.

.

.

"Gyahahahaha! sebaiknya pilih yang mana ya~? Pisang ini atau yang disana itu~?"

.

.

Tepat sekali, kami udah nyampe ke swalayan terdekat. Gue udah nyomot 3 ikat pisang _zuuuuper _gede, dan IA udah gue cemplungin ke troli, lumayan, dia termasuk _sangat _mungil untuk ukuran anak kelas 2 SD. kalo gak salah dia kelas 2 kan?

Ahhh masa bodo!

Oke, kembali ke belanjaan gue yang tertunda.

.

Karena ngeliat iklan eskrim rasa pisang terbaru, gue sempet ninggalin IA-mini itu di troli. Biarin, karena menurut gue, anak kecil imut binti penurut kayak dia gak mungkin gampang ilang. Diliat dari muka datarnya pantat panci itu udah ngejelasin semuanya. Dai gak bakal ngilang, oke?.

.

Dan gue pun mencomot beberapa es krim baru rasa pisang itu, hehehe lumayan buat cemilan seminggu.

Setelah puas dengan benda-benda yang nangkring di tangan, gue menemukan fakta super mencengangkan…

.

.

.

EBUSET!, TROLI GUE PENUH MAKANAN RASA STOBERI!

.

.

.

Sialan, bocah itu kapan ngambil itu makanan? sumpehhh banyak bener. Pantesan mamah-nya bekelin gue uang segini banyak!. Catatan : Gue tadi cuman pergi 10 menit sobat! SEPULUH MENIT AJA.

Dan akhirnya gue dapet satu fakta lain tentang makhluk boncel ini ;

IA Megurine, adalah _setan_ cilik penggemar makanan manis.

.

Emmm… gue bingung, dia lebih mirip setan apa malaikat ya?

.

Ah! sebodo amat!

.

.

Akhirnya gue mengurangi bobot belanjaan Si IA ini, gue pangkas ¾ makanan rasa stroberi dari troli belanjaan. Abis itu pergi ke bagian buah binti sayur, ngambil sedikit aja karena gue dan dia sama-sama kagak suka sayur. Abis itu bayar belanjaan. Tamat.

.

Sambil bawa sekresek super gede belanjaan, juga udah nyemplungin es krim rasa _strawberry milk _ke mulut mini Si IA-kecil (Tiba-tiba gue merasa jadi bapaknya). Gue sama dia memutuskan untuk mampir dulu ke Taman Bermain buat anak-anak seumuran dia. Kali aja dia dapet temen baru disitu.

Oh ya, katanya bocah ini dia memang pengen kesana, entah pengen ngapain gue lupa nanya.

Nah dengan pemikiran kayak gitu gue kembali menyeret IA-kecil itu ke Taman Bermain mini.

.

.

_Sesampainnya di taman~_

.

.

Yap, kini sampailah sang makhluk yang mengakunya tertamvan diantara semua… Khusus bagi IA kecil, si lelaki Pirang itu adalah yang tertamvan diantara seluruh wanita. Catat itu baik-baik wahai kawan!.

Oke, yang terpenting duo pirang-pink itu sudah nyape taman bermain kecil-kecilan.

( Ekhem, kembali fokus mengarah pada Len. )

Okay kawan-kawan baik yang cantik, lumayan, dan biasa-biasa saja (Yang jelek keluar sono!#ditampol) Kini anda sekalian kembali lagi bersama saya Len Kagamine.

Mari gue liat, disini gak ada apapun yang terlalu menarik. Cuman ada bocah-bocah kecil warna-warni yang lagi main ayunan, ngubur sesuatu gak jelas di kolam pasir, sama yang lagi duduk-duduk tenang tapi tetep gak jelas seperti bocah asuhan gue satu ini. Cih, percuma ternyata ngajak bocah es batu kayak IA ke tempat kayak gini.

" IA-chan? gak ikut main sama yang lain? "

Dan akhirnya, gue penasaran juga sama sikap inih bocah…

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik….

" ….menunggu…."

.

" ?! "

.

" IA…. menunggu… Yohio…. dan Yuuma "

.

Asal Lu tau aja, ek krim pisang yang masih gue pegang mendadak cair nungguin bocah satu itu bicara. EBUSET! lama bener.

Satu lagi hal penting yang perlu Lu catet tentang bocah ini ;

_Ternyata dia punya temen._

.

Jujur, gue kira makhluk macem 'gadis kecil jarang ngomong dengan muka datar pantat panci' bakal sulit buat nyari temen. Dan ternyata….. Lu tau sendiri.

" ARIA! "

Entah cuman perasaan gue aja, atau mungkin beneran ada dua bocah dengan muka identik luar biasa sama IA, datarnya maksudnya. Lari-larian kesini sambil manggil IA-bocah dengan sebutan 'Aria'.

" Yohio-kun?, Yuuma-kun ? kalian beneran datang? "

.

.

.

" EHHHHHH?! "

.

.

Yep, ternyata dua bocah itulah yang dia cari di sini. Oh god! bertambah lagi makhluk-makhluk mini super nyebelin di kehidupan gue.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

* * *

Maaf lama, gaje to the max, dan yang lainnya. Selera humor saya hilang terbawang angin...

Tapi, masih adakah orang budiman yang mau review? (semoga kalian masuk surga~ ;) )

Salam hangat,

AzuraRii desu!


End file.
